Castiella
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case in Hotevilla, Arizona about an Incubus that's draining the life out of women. Castiel has been MIA for a few days, and finally shows up again after some... surprising changes. How did he get into the body of a young woman?
1. The Case

**AN:** Just finished watching Supernatural season 5. SO MUCH TO THINK ABOUT! I'm super excited to see how things turn out in the next season. So, like many others, I'm a huge Castiel fan girl, and I had a really funny idea for a fan fic the other day. What if Castiel was temporarily cast out of his usual meat suit and into the body of a woman instead? I think that'd be an interesting experience for _everyone, _right? Hope you all enjoy reading my crazy concoction!

**Story Title:** _Castiella_

**Story Summary:** Sam and Dean are on another run of the mill creature call in Hotevilla, Arizona about an Incubus that's draining the life out of women all over town. Castiel has been MIA for a few days, but finally shows up again after a... _surprising_ change. What happened to his original meat suit, and how did he get into the body of a young woman? How will all this confusion effect the case? Find out!

**Chapter summary:** Sam and Dean stop at another crappy motel and get to talking about their next case. No Cas appearances yet.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Chapter One: The Case

On a night much too clear for any signs of an impending Apocalypse to be evident, the Riverdance Motel's neon lights were the only things visible within the 43 miles separating it from any other civilian life. Like most cheap, overnight accommodations, the Riverdance was cramped, creepy, and had the distinct smell of shoe polish and Cheez-Its. There were only three cars in the entire parking lot, one of them being a black '67 Chevy Impala, but it's not like business was booming in this part of Arizona anyway.

Inside, the desk clerk was hard at work twirling an old bottle cap on the table when he was jolted out of his 2 hour stupor by the sound of a bell ringing. It didn't take but a half a second to realize it was a customer trying to grab his attention, two in fact. The desk clerk studied both young men with eyes that suggested they were interrupting something very important as he gruffly jammed his index finger into the still spinning bottle cap to make it stop. He lifted his elbows off the counter and took his sweet time scratching that salt n pepper bearded chin of his before letting out a deep sigh through his nose, and finally asked...

"Two singles or one queen?"

"Two singles, please." Dean Winchester answered in his usual "happy-to-be-here-but-not-really" tone. His brother, Sam, stood beside him, stopping himself from putting his hands on the grimy-looking counter top. A couple of smashed flies, no doubt having fallen prey to the fly swatter hanging on the wall behind the charming desk manager, completed the shady gas station decor.

"Names." Said clerk grumbled out.

Dean took the liberty of introducing them both. "Ave and Clyde Bambino."

Our desk clerk, known as Eustace according to his name tag, gave the boys one skeptical look before writing it in his guestbook. It wasn't like there were many last names that took after one of Babe Ruth's famous major league titles. Even Sam wanted to roll his eyes at how lame their fake names were becoming nowadays.

After getting all of the payments squared away, Eustace led them down the right wing of the motel and showed them into room #102. He then handed Sam, recently dubbed "Clyde", the key and left saying that if they needed anything he'd be at the front.

The door closed and Dean couldn't help but make a snarky comment. "Tch. Yeah, he'll probably still be training for the bottle cap spinning olympics."

Sam didn't respond to his brother's remark, for he knew most of Dean's irritation stemmed from sleep deprivation. Instead, he set his shoddy backpack down beside the far right bed and started taking off his shoes. With all of the running around they had been doing that week, Sam wasn't sure if his calluses would be enough cushion for him anymore.

"Good thing we found this place when we did. You looked like you were about ready to kiss the wheel the way you were nodding off."

Dean removed his jacket and threw it with the rest of his belongs on a small round table. "Hey, it's all because of that demon bitch who laced me up with her "special brew" last night. Otherwise, I'd still be tearing up some asphalt out there."

"You were lucky Bobby was able to find the cure for that so soon, AND that all we had to do was make you drink holy water." Sam contemplated on pulling out his laptop and doing a bit of research for their next case, but decided he was just as worn out as his sibling was for tonight. "Never imagined, though, that she had planted her demon seed inside the drink. I bet downing the holy water wasn't exactly a pleasant ordeal." The younger brother said with a little humor in his voice.

"Oh _YEAH_. I've always wanted to know what the abortion of a demon baby through my ass would feel like." Dean replied with malice. Reliving that glorious experience was the last thing he wanted to do.

Sam bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Simply knowing that for a brief time Dean had been "pregnant" was too priceless.

"Okay. In all seriousness, Dean, what's our next move?" He asked while shedding some of his own layers of clothing. The air conditioning was obviously out of service here.

Dean was happy about the change of subject and gladly starting briefing him on the information he knew. "A number of reports have been popping up in Hotevilla, Arizona where young women are found dead in hotels, motels, over-night clubs... all over the city. The way they were found when dead is what's making the boy's in blue scratch their heads."

"I'm guessing it's not the usual massacre that the cops are more prone to seeing?"

"Far from it." Dean sat down at the table and continued. "The bodies of these women are shriveled up like an old prune, as if they'd been sucked dry of all their nutrients, or at least that's what the guys at CSI are saying. Something, they don't know what, but _something _is draining these girls of their life while they're asleep."

"How do you know they were sleeping at the time?" Sam leaned forward and intertwined his fingers together.

"There's no sign of struggle, no sign of distress in the victims' faces or body language. No one can make heads or tails of this thing."

"What about witnesses?"

"None." Dean answered with a stony face. "Whatever's doing this is keeping a low profile and leaving no evidence behind. And, although the reports say the victims were as dry as the Sahara Desert, that wouldn't exactly be an accurate description per say..."

One of Sam's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"There was only one part of these women that were still 'wet', and the bed sheets further proved it."

The way Dean had said the word "wet" got Sam thinking in the right direction, but not a direction he was particularly fond of. "Wait. So... you're saying that these girls were, ya know..." He cocked his head downward to indicate a certain area of the body.

Dean saved his brother the trouble of finishing his sentence. "... As horny as a jack rabbit? Yep! Seems the thing wanted its victims to go out with a _bang_."

While mentally reprimanding his brother for that crude attempt at a joke, Sam shook his head after a moment of being stunned and utterly grossed out. "Wow. Sounds like one sick son of a bitch."

"You're telling me." Dean shrugged and absently fondled the rock salt gun he was holding on the table.

"So how do we find this thing? Better yet, do we have any leads on _what_ it is?"

"Bobby helped me out on that issue earlier." Dean pulled out a piece of paper that he had been faxed during the day from Bobby. "We think it's an Incubus."

Sam took a look at the information printed on the sheet, speed reading through it. "Seriously? Didn't we already fight a-"

"A Succubus; the female counterpart. Apparently, unlike Succubi who like to feast on their meals anytime, anywhere and any way they want, these bastards like to do their feeding at night when their victim is asleep and has no idea what's going on."

"Why is that?"

"Simple. Men are easier to lure for a Succubus, but women are a whole other playing field. Instead of finding the time to woo their victims or pick up a couple neighborhood whores, why not take what they want without anybody knowing?"

"So it's like a demonic serial rapist?"

"That's one way of putting it, except, like I said, there was no struggle. Now, it says in certain versions of Incubi folklore that these guys don't actually have sex with the women they target. They _used_ to, but with the way the world works in this day and age, the Incubi would rather not draw so much attention to themselves. Not to mention, the way they're doing it now is quicker and more efficient for them what with the Apocalypse looming over their heads."

Sam tried building upon the story through what he'd learned. "So, instead of having direct sex with these girls, the Incubus is basically absorbing their energy somehow."

"That's what we think. The only question left is how are the victims getting _wet _when the thing doesn't even touch them?"

"I'm not sure I wanna find out."

"You and me both." Dean put the information back in his bag.

"I didn't see anything on there about how we're supposed to kill it."

"That's because there isn't. Not yet. Bobby is still looking up that little detail. For some goddam reason, 'it isn't the same as killing a Succubus' is what he said."

This made Sam feel uneasy. Knowing how to take down their enemies was one of, if not the most, important factors in their jobs. He hated not knowing this information, although this was pretty much how it was with every case.

"Do you think Castiel might know anything?"

Dean threw his hands up in the air with aggravation. "I tried calling him, but the prick ain't answering his phone."

"Yeah, it's weird. We haven't heard from him in a few days now."

"Th'guy probably forgot which button is the answer button." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

His attitude was very much like a teenage girl whose boyfriend hadn't called her back yet, but Sam didn't think it was the appropriate time to point that out in this situation. He sighed. "Well then... I guess we'll find out tomorrow after we hunt it down."

"Guess we will", was his brother's curt reply.

After a short silence, Sam smiled to himself and looked up at Dean.

"Wow... Usually _I'm_ the one doing research, but you've truly outdone yourself here." Sam sounded genuinely impressed.

Dean paused for a moment and grinned crookedly. "Well, you know. You're always doing this sort of grunt work anyways, so I thought maybe I'd lift some of the weight off your shoulders is all."

"Oh. Okay then... Thanks, man!" Sam bought the act and finished getting ready for bed.

Dean would never reveal that the research was an excuse for him not to think about how he had temporarily been the father of a demon baby.

How would that have even worked anyway?

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**AN:** Ok! We have the case set up, now it's time to bring in the Cas! Look forward to the next chapter! :)


	2. Digging

**AN: **Nothing much to say. :T Oh! Just to let you guys know, I don't know anything about Hotevilla, Arizona, so I'll probably be making some stuff up about it as I go. Also, this story takes place somewhere in between the beginning and end of the Apocalypse.

**Story Title:** Castiella

**Story Summary:** Sam and Dean are on another run of the mill creature call in Hotevilla, Arizona about an Incubus that's draining the life out of women all over town. Castiel has been MIA for a few days, but finally shows up again after a... _surprising_ change. What happened to his original meat suit, and how did he get into the body of a young woman? How will all this confusion effect the case? Find out!

**Chapter Summary:** Dean and Sam head into Hotevilla and start doing a little digging in order to find out where the Incubus will strike next. Cas makes his appearance, but not as someone who the boys recognize!

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Chapter Two: Digging

Hotevilla wasn't a huge town, but at least it had an all around view of some classic earthy landscape going on for miles. Out here it almost seemed like the end of the world didn't exist. Sam wished they could keep driving and enjoy the scenery, but when was _that _ever an option? Besides, there wouldn't be any scenery left in a few months unless they were able to find a lead on how to kill Lucifer.

The Chevy Impala rolled into town at a steady 30 mph, bits of gravel popping underneath its tires. Dean scoffed when he saw yet another speed limit sign that had a big, bold number twenty on it.

"Aw, c'mon! What is it with these small towns? It's like the cops got nothing to do in their spare time but ticket a guy driving a reckless twenty-two." As soon as he said that, both boys saw a police car planted on the side of the road, just waiting for a chance to pounce.

Sam shrugged. "I don't blame them. It must get pretty boring around here when you don't get many visitors."

"Yeah, well now that we're here maybe this joint will liven up a little."

Dean took a left turn at the first intersection they saw and kept coasting down the street to see if there was a bar where they could gather information about recent happenings.

"So did Bobby say anything about what the Incubus looked like?" Sam asked while observing a few of the shops on this block.

"Yup. Surprisingly, the thing can take on human form." Dean had laid the sarcasm on real thick.

"Which means... it could be any of these people?"

" 'Fraid so."

Sam made eye contact with a couple of dark-skinned folks (no doubt of Indian descent) who were swaying in their rocking chairs outside an antique store. The mens' faces scrunched up and gave him a sour look until they were out of sight. Sam decided it was best to keep his eyes forward for the rest of the ride.

"Great."

Finding a good bar in this town wasn't a difficult task in the least. There were bars lined up along every street they came across, some right next to each other. No wonder the speed limit dwindled down to twenty.

Dean smirked as he admired this lovely phenomenon. "You know what? I think I like the natives."

They found a parking space outside of a place called Bilagaana and made their way in. They weren't wearing any disguises this time. Dean was afraid that if they suited up in their FBI uniforms it'd spook the residents, since they probably never saw much action around here anyway. They couldn't take the chance of everyone clamming up about the incidents. Once inside, Sam and Dean were mildly confused by how many caucasians were in this bar. For a town full of Native Americans one would think it'd be the opposite. Nonetheless, the boys walked up to the counter and took a seat, making sure to be out of earshot from other customers.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Arizona anymore." Dean mimicked the famous Wizard of Oz line.

"Yeah, I kno- hey wait, why am I Toto?"

Before Dean could answer with another playful remark about his younger brother, the bartender showed up while cleaning one of the beer glasses.

"What can I do for you fella's?"

"Couple of your Dos Equis, compadre." Dean shifted in his seat and glanced around to see if the coast was clear. "And uhh, we were wondering if you could help us answer a few questions we got."

The bartender nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Okay, first thing's first... what's with all the white people in here? Last time I checked this wasn't exactly a multicolored town. No offense." The bartender was Native American as well and Dean didn't want the guy to get the wrong impression about him. The only racism Dean harbored was towards the hell spawns they fought every other day.

The bartender chuckled and rested an arm on the counter. "I'm guessing you two aren't fluent in the Navajo tongue." Sam and Dean looked at each other as if one of them happened to know the language, but of course neither did. "The word 'Bilagaana' means 'white person'. This is a bar mainly for the pale skins, namely you and your brother and everyone else in here."

Sam chimed in, "Sooo the bars here are segregated?"

"No, not all of them, but sometimes you like mixing it up with your own people, you know what I mean? As you can see, we don't all speak the same language, so it's more convenient for travelers and other white residents to be able to sit down at a bar and know what the hell everyone's saying. Simple as that." The brothers nodded slowly, glad that the city where their job was didn't have any racial tensions. "Although..." The bartender continued. "... there _are _a few locals here who don't take kindly to strangers who suddenly show up at their doorstep, especially two white young men such as yourselves, driving a car like that..." He pointed to their Impala outside. "... and whose intent by stopping here is shrouded in mystery."

The tone in the bartender's voice wasn't threatening or accusing, but the boys could tell that he knew they didn't show up out of nowhere just to throw back a few bottles.

Dean put on his best business deal smile and leaned forward. "Look, uh... we're just passing through, kay? We don't want no trouble or nothing."

"Hey, don't worry, buddy." The bartender reassured. "The only way any real trouble could stir up some dust here is if the Apocalypse was coming. Ha!" The man guffawed.

The irony of that joke was too cruel for the boys to respond properly, though they tried their best with a breathy half-hearted laugh.

Sam finally cut to the chase. "Right, well my brother and I overheard a few things from a town or two over that some crazy stuff was going on here?" It didn't take long for the bartender to figure out what he was referring to, and his weathered face became grim. "We were just curious to know what exactly happened?"

The bartender said nothing for a moment, but didn't stop cleaning the beer mugs. A long, tired sigh escaped escaped his lips, as if he had just accepted an unwanted fate. "There's not much to tell, really. I haven't heard of this many people dying in town since... well, ever. And they're all women, too!" Sam and Dean listened carefully. "One day they're as healthy as a horse. The next..." He set down the glass he was holding and shook his head. "I just don't get it. How did they end up like that?"

"Let me guess." Interrupted Dean. "The bodies looked like beef jerky when they found'em?"

The bartender raised his head and stared at the boys with wide eyes. "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Word spreads fast." Dean gave a curt nod.

"... Right."

Sam asked the next question. "Do the police have any leads on what did this?"

Those broad shoulders shrugged. "Their guess is as good as all of ours. Some say it was mosquitos that suddenly attacked them during the night; sucked'em dry of all their blood." Dean wanted to laugh at the theory, but respectfully held back. "Others think it was a disease they all shared, although I haven't ever seen a disease that acted like that. I used to be a doctor here, and we never had patients who ended up as a skeleton in human's clothing."

"What do you think it could be?" Dean could tell this guy was pretty sharp seeing as how he didn't sound like he quite believed the rumors going around, so perhaps he had some useful ideas of his own. Plus, he wanted to see just how much Mr. Bartender knew.

It took a moment for the guy to answer, probably because he didn't want to look like a lunatic in front of his customers, but what did he have to lose? "To be honest, I think there might be higher powers at work here. I'm no believer in black magic or anything, but it's days like these that I ponder what things we don't know about the world we live in."

Sam and Dean couldn't have agreed more.

"Ah! You two ordered drinks! Sorry, boys, I'll get those right away." The bartender obviously wanted to steer clear of this conversation, but there was just one more thing the Winchester's wanted to know in order to start their investigation.

Once the bartender came back with their beers, Sam spoke up. "Uh, Mr...?"

"Ralph. Call me Ralph."

"Ralph?" Dean smiled. "That's not a very native name."

"My mother was Native American and my father was white. I'm named after my grandfather. The name goes back six generations." He wiped the table down where some Dos Equis spilled. Dean retreated from the subject and mouthed the word "oookay" to himself in an incredulous manner.

"Well, Ralph..." Sam continued, "... Did you happen to know any of the victims? I'm just asking because this seems like such a small town where everyone might know each other."

Ralph gave another heavy sigh. "Yeah... Unfortunately, I did know one. A daughter of my friend, Carlos, and his wife. She was only 18." The boys looked at one another with sympathy in their eyes. They knew how hard it was to loose someone so young in the family. "This shouldn't have happened. Not to Elise. She was a good girl."

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

The Winchesters knocked on the door of Mr. and Mrs. Ortega's home later that afternoon. They had said their goodbyes with Ralph the bartender and gave him their regards. He thanked them for listening to his troubles, saying that it was originally supposed to be _his_ job. Sam and Dean got a good kick out of that.

This time the boys were locked and loaded in their standard black tie FBI uniforms, complete with fake badges and astute expressions. The door opened to reveal a fifty-something year old man with mussy black hair and droopy eyes. He looked in no mood to have visitors, but two FBI agents was a whole new bowl of wax for him.

"Hello, Mr. Ortega?"

"... Yes?" Dean was thankful that the man could speak English.

"Hi, I'm Brady Castro, and this is my partner, David Hussler. FBI." The brothers whipped out their shields and resumed the procedure.

"We understand that you've recently had a loss in the family?"

Mr. Ortega didn't know if he should respond at first, but it was the FBI after all. "... Yes. My... my daughter." His eyes were glassy with the promise of tears, but none would fall. The poor man had probably done enough crying for the entire two weeks his little girl had been dead.

Sam's voice softened and he folded his hands together. "We're very sorry to hear that." He received a nod in return.

Dean forged on. "You mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"The police... they came a few days ago. They have already asked us about everything we know." Mr. Ortega's hispanic accent was thick, but nothing that needed repeating.

"Yes, but we're not the police, Mr. Ortega. We've been filled in on what happened and my partner and I think that there are..." How was he to explain it? "... higher powers at work here." Ralph had been pretty darn accurate in his assumption earlier.

Mr. Ortega looked at them with skeptical eyes, but the boys could tell he was interested in hearing more. After Sam did some research on the family, they figured, with the mother and father being so heavily catholic (and superstitious), that mentioning something about "evil forces" just might be believable.

Once the Winchesters were invited in, they entered a sort of parlor room where Mrs. Ortega sat in a pastel-colored arm chair that had a hand-made lace cover thrown on the back of it. A box of Kleenex sat nearly empty on the coffee table in front of her, one of the tissues clutched within her hand. Her deep brown eyes, having been glued to the picture frames before her, fluttered up to see her husband and two strangers standing in the entryway. Her face was one of confusion.

"Hello, ma'am." Dean re-introduced themselves and showed their badges once more. "We're here to gather information on the late death of your daughter." There was never an easy way to say things like this, but getting to the point was a top priority for these boys.

Mrs. Ortega directed her gaze at the husband and started speaking in rapid Spanish. Whatever she was saying, it didn't sound happy. Mr. Ortega responded in a soothing voice, but it wasn't enough to calm her down. After a few more sharp phrases, the woman huffed up and stormed out of the parlor. Her sobbing could be heard from in the kitchen.

Dean leaned over and whispered to Sam, "Did you catch any of that?"

Sam hesitated. "A little..."

"And?"

"You don't really wanna know."

"I didn't ask you to tell me what she _called_ us, I'm asking did she say anything about our case?"

"Not from what I was able to decipher."

Mr. Ortega wanted to go after his wife, but knew that he needed to tend to the agents first. He turned around to face the boys and this time he couldn't help but let a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Please, senors. I beg of you. We have already told the police everything we know! If there is nothing more to be said, then my wife and I would like to be left alone."

"And what did the police say exactly?" Dean pressed forward. There was no way they were leaving here without a lead. "That your daughter's death was caused by mosquitoes? A deadly disease? Dehydration?"

No answer. Looks like he wasn't buying into the rumors either.

"Mr. Ortega," Sam took over, "we know this is hard for your to talk about, and we're sorry if we upset your wife, but if you want to find out what _really_ happened to Elise, then we need your help to do that."

The man's eyes fixated on Sam's, and a brief flash of pain flickered in his eyes at the mention of his daughter's name. He nervously fiddled with his hands a bit, exchanging glances with both agents before finally resigning himself to reason.

"My Elise... she was always a good girl. Never unkind, always responsible. As a child, she wanted to grow up and be a veteranarian. Her love of animals was unlike any other." Mr. Ortega smiled as he said this. "We just wanted her to be happy... but..." He paused. "... One night, two weeks ago, I come home late from the barber's where I work. My wife was already asleep. I go upstairs to check on my little girl, and... and..."

"It's okay. Just take your time." Sam put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

Mr. Ortega settled down for a moment and kept going. "Well... I... _saw_ something... hovering over Elise while she's in her bed. I thought it was my wife, but, after I make a sound, it turned around and I saw it was a man. But this was not an ordinary man! It's eyes and mouth... they glowed! It was a demon I saw!"

Sam and Dean gave each other that knowing look.

"Mr. Ortega, did you see what the de- I mean, what the man looked like?"

"It was dark. I could not fully see him. Tall, thin, young with short hair, and those eyes... I tried to tell police about this, but they..."

"Don't believe you?"

"No. Why would they? I'm not sure I believe it either, but I cannot erase what I saw!" He said in a determined tone.

"What did you see, Mr. Ortega?" Sam felt there was something more to the story.

"It vanished! It vanished right before my eyes! That's when I was certain it was no man. I turned on the lights, and nobody was there, except for... my daughter." His voice wavered. "What that man... what that _thing _did to her. I do not understand! Why? Why did it do this to us? We have done nothing wrong!" Mr. Ortega finally broke down, placing a hand over his face to hide his anguish.

All Sam and Dean could do was stand there and listen to this man's cries.

'Why did this happen to us?'

'We didn't do anything wrong.'

Those were questions that even the Winchesters still needed answers to.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

At the hotel, Dean had just gotten out of the shower, put on some jeans and threw on any old t-shirt that was stuffed in his bag. Sam was still busy working away on his lap top, trying desperately to find more folklore about their illusive Incubus.

"How's the search going?" Dean asked why rubbing his hair dry with a hand towel.

"No luck so far." His brother laid back in his seat and shook out his hands. All this typing was giving him carpel tunnel.

"Figures." Dean muttered. "The thing up's its tactics and now it's not even a blip on the map anymore. What about Bobby?"

"Haven't heard from him since this morning."

"Well that's just _superb_." He threw the towel onto the table.

Sam quickly moved his papers out of the way. "Dude, watch it! What's your problem?"

"I'm sick and tired of not having a lead to go on. It seems like every time we try to save the day, the villains keep finding more and more ways to outsmart us, like in some crappy Saturday morning cartoon."

"Well, yeah. I mean, that's kind of the routine our business is based on. I thought you'd be used to that by now?"

"I'm _too_ used to it! The Apocalypse is coming, Sam, and we don't have time for these small fry. We need to move on asap!"

"I agree with you, Dean, but what do you suggest we do? Abandon these people?"

"No!"

"Then _what_?"

Dean placed his hands on the table and let his head hang between his shoulders for bit. "I don't know. From what we've learned, it doesn't look like the bastard has a pattern, or a preference for that matter. Every girl is just as different as the next. Little to nothing in common. The families all check out as honest citizens... what are we missing?"

Sam thought for a while until realization hit him. He snapped his fingers. "Dean. What's something you noticed as soon as we came to town?"

"For a town full of such good folk, they sure have a lot of liquor stores?" He mused.

"The age difference. I've hardly seen any children or teenagers except for the Incubus' victims."

"Well the little rascals are around somewhere. There are tons of young families here."

"Exactly. During the day we don't see them, so we can only assume they like to hang out at night. This would be the perfect time for a 'tall, thin, young' man to make his move on a pretty, young girl."

"Right, I see where you're going with this. The Incubus comes out at night to suck the girls dry of their energy, but it won't just go into anybody's house until he knows his prey is there."

"So he has to spot his next victim at a place where lots of girls go at night, follow them home, and do his dirty work."

Dean was glad everything was starting to come together. "Alright then. The thing is, where is this oh-so-special hangout where all the high school sweethearts are hookin' up at?"

"Annnd that's the million dollar question of the day."

In other words, no clue.

Sam and Dean put on their thinking caps, but without knowing if Hotevilla had any teen get-aways nestled somewhere, how were they supposed to track down their monster?

"... Maybe we should try Cas, again." Sam suggested.

"Ha! Right. He's already not answered our calls for the tenth time this week. I'm _sure_ he'll come now." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam didn't listen and decided to give it one more shot. If their angel couldn't help them, then it'd all be on foot from here. He took Dean's cell phones and tried contacting Cas. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. -Click-

Bingo!

"Hello, Cas? You there?" No answer, but Sam could tell that someone was on the line. "Cas? It's me, Sam. We need your help on this Incubus case, and we're kind of stuck. Maybe you might know something we don't know about these guys? Hello?"

Still no answer. A split second later, the sound of a dial tone was all Sam heard. He closed the phone and sighed.

Dean smirked. "Like I told ya, he ain't coming. I don't know if angel's get holidays off or whatever, but last time I checked it wasn't Christmas yet!" Dean fumed. His younger brother wasn't sure what to think. Had something happened to Castiel? Was that really him on the line? Maybe the other angels had gotten to him, or maybe Lucifer himself? It was a little worrisome, truthfully.

All those doubts were washed away when the boys heard a familiar whoosh of air behind them.

But the looks on their faces were far from pleased once they saw who was actually standing there.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**AN: **Sorry for the cliffhanger. :T Hope this chapter was interesting enough to keep your attention! Cas will most definitely be the star in the next chapter. ;) Look forward to it!


	3. Castiel's Feminine Side

**AN:** Hey guys! Before I get started, I got a question from one of my reviewers about what kind of fanfic this would be. They asked if this would be a GenFic, or if it would have any pairings in it. I hadn't ever heard of a GenFic, so I looked it up. XD As far as sexual situations go, there will be a few moments of seduction, men hitting on women, and Dean messing around w/ Cas in his female form and whatnot, but no full on sex scenes of course. And I'm gonna tell you all this right now, there is no slash involved. I like reading and watching slash, yet I don't particularly write about it. But, if you're here looking for some sexual tension between any of our beloved characters (cough cough, Dean and Castiel, cough cough), then don't worry! There will be now that Cas is in the body of a beautiful young woman. ;)

**Story Title:** _Castiella_

**Story Summary:** Sam and Dean are on another run of the mill creature call in Hotevilla, Arizona about an Incubus that's draining the life out of women all over town. Castiel has been MIA for a few days, but finally shows up again after a... _surprising_ change. What happened to his original meat suit, and how did he get into the body of a young woman? How will all this confusion effect the case? Find out!

**Chapter summary: **Castiel finally shows up after days of being gone and, rather than wondering where he's been, the Winchesters don't quite understand how the hell he got turned into a woman? Unfortunately, their angel buddy doesn't know how it all went down either, but that's what he's trying to find out. Meanwhile, he decides to help the boys out on their case, revealing that there's something more dangerous about this particular Incubus compared to all the rest!

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Chapter Three: Castiel's Feminine Side

"Hello, Dean. Sam. I got your call."

"Who are you?" Dean grabbed his pistol that was lying on the table while Sam pulled out his trusty demon-slaying knife.

The woman stood near the far window of their room, seemingly unarmed. She looked completely harmless, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and an army green jacket over a white undershirt, but when was someone who could magically appear out of nowhere considered "normal"? Her gaze was set, and those blue eyes weren't turning black or yellow or some other weird color, at least for now. The fact that she was acting so familiar with them was somewhat unsettling as well, because almost every evil being they'd met for the first time would greet them by their names like they were old chums.

The woman tilted her head as if puzzled by their question. She took a few steps forward, but the boys held up their weapons to make sure she didn't come any closer.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently, but Dean wasn't going to be fooled.

"Listen, lady, you got 5 seconds to tell us who you are and why you're here, or we shank your ass." He ground out, Sam standing firm beside him.

Their visitor swapped glances with the boys, then closed her eyes as if she was reprimanding herself for forgetting something. Her facial features softened as she responded, "Relax. I'm not what I appear to be."

"Damn right, you aren't." Dean spat, in which the woman said quickly after...

"It's me, Castiel."

…

After a long drawn out silence, Dean replied with a simple, "What?"

The woman nodded in exasperation. "I know it seems... ridiculous, but it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

"_Castiel_ wouldn't. You on the other hand?"

"I'm not a demon." She insisted.

Sam lowered his knife a bit and slowly asked, "Were... were you the one on the phone earlier?"

"Yes. That was me. Sorry I didn't respond. I was too... nervous." The woman averted her eyes. "And I was afraid you wouldn't think it was me if I answered, so I decided to come here."

Dean still wasn't convinced. "How did you know where we were exactly? Cas can't track us down unless we tell him our location."

"Sam mentioned something about an Incubus. This town is in one of the main areas where Incubi have been thriving lately, so I came here first. Sam was standing near the window of this room when he was on the phone with me. It was by chance that I saw him." The smokiness of her voice did have a similar sound to Castiel's, but how could the Winchesters be absolutely sure this girl wasn't trying to trick them? Nowadays, you could barely trust anything but your own instincts.

Dean didn't lower his guard, but he did take on a more loose position. "Alright then. If you're the mighty and powerful Castiel like you say you are, then give us a preview of your angel mojo."

Even Sam wasn't sure what his brother was talking about for a minute.

" 'Angel mojo'? I don't quite understand what you're asking of me. And I never said I was mighty or powerful." The naivety was also similar to Cas.

"Well if you're an angel you should be able to conjure up some heavenly voo doo."

The woman shook her head. "My brothers and I do not practice the ways of black magic. The dark arts is something of which we do not utilize or encourage."

Dean was getting frustrated that she wasn't understanding him, while Sam was attempting not to smirk. The possibility that this really was Castiel was becoming more and more apparent.

"I think he means we need to see a display of angelic power for us to judge whether you're the real Castiel. Or better yet, perhaps tell us something that only we three know about. Something personal, maybe?" Sam clarified.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" She asked in all seriousness. The woman walked up to Dean, who was rigid and ready to strike if necessary, and was about to place her two finers on his head before he stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah! What're you doing?"

"I was just going to transport us outside for a second, and then back in here. I figured that might be enough proof to you that I'm the real Castiel. Although..." She lowered her hand. "Perhaps that wouldn't be the wisest idea."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Well... last time I tried doing so, Dean said something about not being able to empty his bowels for 7 days straight."

The Winchester boys nearly choked on their own spit; Dean from shock, and Sam from holding back laughter. He had never heard that story before from his older brother and, boy, it broke the ice faster than 1, 2, 3. Dean's face was flushed from embarrassment which he tried to hide at all costs by rubbing his nose. The woman just stood there and wondered why they were acting so strangely.

"Okay, okay." Sam finally calmed down. "So... how'd you end up like this, Cas?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Dean grunted. Whatever story she told would be the last confirmation he needed to know whether this girl was who she said she was.

The woman, now affirmed as Castiel, was relieved to hear that they finally believed him, and began telling them what happened. "It was last week. I had just got through searching the west African coast for a regiment of demons that were planning a major attack on one of the cities. They were very low ranking and easy to defeat. Later that evening, I started feeling somewhat... out of sorts. Before I could find a place to rest, I blacked out. I didn't wake up until morning, and I soon realized that Jimmy was no longer my vessel."

"Has something like this ever happened to other angels?" Sam had sat down on his bed.

"No. It's the first time I felt such symptoms. I was afraid I might've been losing my power, or had been attacked."

"Don't tell me you went on another little drinking spree." Dean chuckled.

"Believe me, I wish that were the case, Dean. This is not exactly a... proud time for me." He looked down at his body, all hope gone from his face. "I looked everywhere for Jimmy, but there's no sign of him, nor am I able to sense where he's been."

"Is that abnormal?"

"Very. When an angel has been connected to its host for a long period of time, we have the ability to seek out their presence no matter where they are. But I can't feel Jimmy."

"And that's why you've been gone all week?" Dean put his hands on his hips.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just come to us right away? Bobby might've been able to look something up for you."

"... If possible, I would have wanted to fix this problem myself, before I was able to see you two again. I understand now that it might take longer than I originally thought to right this."

Dean, bit his lip and grinned while steadily making his way to Castiel. That mischievous expression was in no way a good sign. "You sure it wasn't because you didn't want us seeing the more, uh... feminine side of you, sweety?"

"Well, that too." Cas was always so honest. It never allowed for Dean to have any fun with the guy.

"So wait. You're going to be in this girl's body until you find ol' Jimmy again, am I right?" He just _had_ to clarify.

"Yes. It seems that is my only option."

Dean let out a laugh and clapped his hands together. " 'Ho man! This is... I don't know what this is, but I gotta tell ya: I'm going to be enjoying this moment in time for as long as I live, Cassy baby." He patted the angel on his back, but more gently than usual since he was female now.

"I don't think this is very funny." Castiel had the slightest hint of a pout on his silky-skinned face.

"Don't worry, Cas. We'll figure out how to reverse this once we've wrapped up the case, _and_ we'll find Jimmy." Sam said with as much self control as he could muster. Dean wasn't the only one who found this situation to be highly entertaining.

Dean rested his hands on his knees from chuckling so much and added, "Hey, Cas! Let me know how those monthly surprises work out, ok?"

Castiel was sure he hadn't a clue what Dean was talking about, but no doubt it was some form of childish mockery. "How?"

The older Winchester wiped a tear from his eye. " 'How' what?"

"How will we find Jimmy? If I can't, then you two certainly couldn't."

"Well gee, thanks, Cassy."

The angel glared at him. "Stop calling me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You prefer Castiella?" He smiled.

"Okay, guys, chill! Look, we've only got about 8 hours before that Incubus kills another girl out there. If we want to fix whatever's happened to Cas, then we need to catch this thing and be done with it, ok?"

"Agreed." Castiel turned his head towards the guy who was bullying him in an accusing manner, those girly pink lips tightening up in annoyance.

"Yeah, I got it. Pfft..." Said bully giggle-snorted.

Sam had to babysit a couple of kids back in college for some extra money, so he was used to dealing with these petty squabbles. "Alright. So, Cas, what do you know about the Incubi?"

The angel proceeded to get the information they had learned first and what the scoop was on the recent victims. After thinking through some of the knowledge he'd picked up from his brothers about demons that fed off of humans, Castiel added to the lore as well.

"Incubi, especially the one you're talking about, have a preference when it comes to which human's energy they feed off of."

Dean sat down at the table and gave him an odd look. "What, you mean they're picky about their white and dark meats?"

"No, it's not the internal organs that Incubi are concerned with. It's the soul."

"Of course it is. Why didn't I think of that?"

Castiel ignored Dean's sarcasm and went on. "The more pure the soul, the more an Incubus' thirst grows, and he'll stop at nothing to obtain it. They're not like the Succubi, who will take almost any man they can get their hands on. An Incubus will only feast on virgins."

"So our perp is selective about his prey. Can't say we haven't run across those type of demons before, right?" He looked across the room and saw Sam nodding in agreement. "You said there was something special about this Incubus, though?"

"Yes. For him to feed on this many woman within 2 weeks time is..."

"Over-excessive?" Sam finished for him.

"To say the least. Incubi only need to drain one to two females a week."

Dean leaned forward in his chair and threaded his fingers together. "So either this guy has the munchies big time, or we're facing more than just any old Incubus here."

"From what you've described, that would be my guess."

The boys were hoping it wouldn't be the latter, but when were they ever that lucky?

Sam sighed. "So how do we find it? If this thing wants the soul of a "pure hearted maiden" then a night club would be the last place to look, right?"

"On the contrary," Castiel said, "Incubi live off the fumes of sexual desire and erogenous activities. He will most likely be hunting in that type of communal gathering."

Dean's eyebrow rose. "Oh yeah. That's the perfect place to find the girl-next-door." He rubbed his head. "Also, I highly doubt there are any night clubs in Hotevilla, Arizona."

"But there are plenty of bars." Sam chimed in.

"Good. Then that's where we'll find the Incubus. Let's go." Castiel headed for the door, but was stopped by Dean.

"Hold the phone, Castiella."

The angel's brow creased in confusion. It looked rather cute now that he was in the body of a woman. "Why do I need to hold the phone?"

"What do you expect us to do once we find it? Just walk up and say, 'Hey there! We noticed you've been overdosing on young girls' souls lately, so we're here to kill you!' " He said matter-of-factly.

"No, of course not." Castiel didn't know why Dean thought a tactic like that could work.

"Alright, so we need to come up with a plan before sundown." The hunter turned back around and started pacing with a hand on his chin.

"What kind of plan?"

Sam got up and explained, "Well, one, like I said, there are _plenty_ of bars here in town. We need to find out which one he's going to make his prowling grounds. Two, we can't afford to wait around and see if some random guy will start hitting on a young woman and _hope_ that its the Incubus. We need to be 100% sure we've got the right man before tailing him later on."

"I can tell."

"You what?" Dean turned his attention to what Castiel said.

"I know what the Incubus' true form looks like. I can identify him from across the room if need be."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed. "So all we need to do now is search the bars around here and Cas can pin point him for us."

"No, no, no. It won't be that simple." Dean dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

His younger brother gave him a haughty look. "And why not?"

"Cas, you said this Incubus' behavior is different from others, right?"

"More than different. I'd almost wager that it's acting this way for a particular reason."

"I'm getting that same vibe, too. For all we know, this thing could be stirring up some local mayhem on purpose to get our attention. So before we head in there with our asses exposed like newborn babies, we need to find a way to lure the bastard to _us_ instead."

Sam and Cas glanced at each other for some kind of understanding, but this plan was far beyond any educated guesses they could make. "And just how are we going to do that, Dean?"

"I don't know... yet." He replied, putting his palms against the table top.

Castiel wasn't sure how to contribute to this thinking process, but he didn't want to simply stand around and look pretty. Unfortunately, the more he pondered for a solution, the more his mind kept coming back to the idea of using bait. That would mean having to find a young virgin that would be willing to risk her safety in order to capture the Incubus. Perhaps Sam and Dean were considering this possibility as well?

"Might I suggest tempting him with what he's been seeking?" He hoped his idea didn't sound stupid to Sam or Dean. There were times where the Winchesters had rejected Castiel's methods in the past.

"You mean like bait?" Sam asked, a bit surprised that the angel would suggest something like that.

"Cas," Dean started, "as effective as I'm sure that would be, do you honestly think any girl, or any stranger for that matter, would help us with what we're doing right off the bat?"

"They probably wouldn't believe you about the Incubus before they decide whether or not to help." Castiel felt like he had to inform him of this beforehand.

"Exactly." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's a good plan, Cas." Sam reassured. "But this is a dangerous job, and we'd rather not get anyone else involved if possible."

"Right." There was a hint of disappointment in the angel's voice.

"Besides, Hotevilla may not be a big city, but there's still gotta be close to hundreds of residents. Where and how would we go about finding a young, pure-souled virgin woman in this town to do our dirty work?"

After Sam asked this, an itching sensation crawled into the back of Dean's head. It was a feeling of realization that swept over the hunter, as if something blatantly obvious has presented itself before him and all he had to do was reach out and take hold of it. He looked up and made eye contact with those lovely blue orbs staring back at him. Dean snickered and crossed his arms like he'd just been given the winning pair of Aces.

"What're we, blind or something?"

The other two in the room regarded Dean worriedly. "What?" They asked.

After composing himself once more, Dean smiled at Castiel, which in no way was a comforting gesture. "I almost forgot that we already have one little pure hearted virgin angel in our possy."

Sam peered over at who his brother was directing the statement at and also made the connection. He couldn't help but smile either. As for Castiel, he wasn't exactly putting two and two together until Dean's eyes began scanning his vessel up and down.

The angel's eyes went wide. "Please don't tell me that you're thinking of..."

"Yup." The hunter nodded, his face filled with confidence.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but words were failing him. Sam had to fill in the silence. "Listen, Cas, we know it sounds crazy-"

"I-I do not think I am suited for this kind of thing."

"Oh? And what 'kind of thing' is that, Cassy?" Dean joked, but all he received was Castiel's irritated leer from that fiery face of his. Usually, when women looked at Dean like that, it was pretty arousing.

"Cas, you're the only one who can pick out who the Incubus is, and this way we won't have to make any sacrifices by asking someone to help us." Those pleading puppy dog eyes of Sam's didn't have as much effect on Castiel as it would on Dean, but the angel was starting to feel that this would be the safest way of executing their plan, even if it sounded utterly humiliating.

"Cas, please." Oh, so _now_ Dean addresses him properly? "We'll be watching the entire time. You don't have to worry about that Incubus jerk popping any angelic cherries tonight."

"I don't know what cherries have anything to do with this, but..." There was no way around it. Every other option seemed futile or would take too long. It got Castiel wondering: was it fate that he now harbored a female body in order to fulfill this task? Did God do this to him, or maybe it was the work of something else? It didn't matter at this point. The important thing was to aid these two brothers as best he could, even if it meant posing as a potential victim. "I'll do it."

"Okay then!" Dean yelled a little too excitedly. "Let's get you dolled up, pretty boy. It's time for a girl's night out."

"I have never acted as a female before. The Incubus might know I am lying when I approach it."

"Who said anything about _you_ approaching _him_? We need to make sure he plays into _our _hands, not the other way around." Dean instructed while rolling up his sleeves.

"How are we going to do that?"

Sam had rummaged through his back pack and found a bag full of stage makeup for whenever he and Dean needed more convincing disguises. He took out some powered foundation that matched Castiel's current skin tone and got the brush ready. "Leave it to us, Cas. Just a few touch-ups here and there and you'll be a bombshell on legs in no time." Sam began applying the powder onto Castiel's face.

"Yeeah, we should probably do something about the wardrobe, too." Dean speculated while eyeing the angel's rumpled jacket and faded jeans.

"I do not own any other clothing besides what I wear." Castiel stated.

"Don't worry. We got everything we need right here."

Dean got behind Cas and took off the coat for him to see what was underneath. Luckily, the shirt was a skinny-strap sleeveless top. It even had a few eye catching rhinestones along the neck line that dipped enough to see some of Castiel's cleavage.

Castiel's cleavage.

Heh.

Dean wasn't sure whether to laugh, or let his eyes wander a bit more, and for once he wasn't going to get a slap in the face for a free look.

"Dean." Sam addressed in an admonishing tone.

"What?" His brother turned to face him as if he'd been wrongly accused.

"Can we focus here? There's not much time until it's completely dark out."

"Dude, it's really gay when you say that while putting lipstick on a girl."

His younger brother just rolled his eyes and continued his job. Castiel let them do what they thought needed to be done. At one point, Dean told him to take off his pants. This alarmed the angel at first, but once the man explained that it was so he could make the jeans into shorts, Castiel followed his orders, however reluctantly. He wasn't all too familiar with women's fashion, let alone men's. The angel would just have to put his trust in the two boys who were giving him a makeover.

"Ooooh, nice undies." Dean winked at Cas as he observed the black, semi-lacy panties. Castiel was too embarrassed to retort and shifted around in an attempt to hide was little pride he had left. In no time at all, Dean cut the two pant legs off, but not too short. The Incubus was looking for a _virgin_ after all. They needed to dress Cas so that he'd emit some sex appeal, but still seem modest enough. After the necessary adjustments had been made, Sam and Dean stepped back to admire their work, both nodding their heads in approval.

"Alright. Show time."

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**AN: **LOL. Poor Cas! :C Oh well. At least it's all for a good cause, right? Yeah, we'll see about that in the next chapter, won't we? ;)

Until then!


	4. The Predator and It's Prey

**AN: **'Sup everyone? We're finally getting to the good part! :D I'm going to have a LOT of fun with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, too. Btw, I'll be referring to Castiel as a "he" in this story most of the time despite his female appearance. Although, whenever I'm speaking in light of a stranger's point of view I might use "she". Don't get confused, lol!

**Story Title: **_Castiella_

**Story Summary: **Sam and Dean are on another run of the mill creature call in Hotevilla, Arizona about an Incubus that's draining the life out of women all over town. Castiel has been MIA for a few days, but finally shows up again after a... _surprising_ change. What happened to his original meat suit, and how did he get into the body of a young woman? How will all this confusion effect the case? Find out!

**Chapter summary: **Now that Sam and Dean have transformed their little angelic virgin into a full-fledged woman, they head out to all the sleaziest bars in Hotevilla hoping to get a glimpse of where the Incubus lurks. With a little help from the boys, and an awkward encounter with a drunk customer, the boys are starting to wonder whether their plan will ever work out.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Chapter Four: The Predator and It's Prey

The smell of smoke was pungent enough to give everyone lung cancer at this particular bar, but such things could not hinder the now female Castiel while he lie in wait at the counter. The rose-colored lust of the atmosphere smothered any hope of chastity that the angel had been deprived of ever since he took on a human host, and an effort to search for such a thing was in vain from the beginning, of course. The evolution of the human disposition had been a torrent of ups and downs throughout the ages, but Castiel had never imagined that God's own creations could become so... debauched? Unethical? Perhaps those words were too crude? After all, there was still some hope struggling to break through the fray within those he had met during his journey, namely the hunters who were providing aid in their attempt at stopping Lucifer and the Apocalypse. How ironic it was that the people who have killed more beings than any mass murderer on Earth were doing the work of... of...

"..."

He was trying not to associate the efforts of his friends with "The Lord's work" anymore, seeing as his Father had pretty much flown the coop from the get-go. He was certain that the hunters weren't helping out for the sake of God anyway. No. This was a cause that he and many others had inclined to take upon themselves, not from the orders of anyone else; not from his Father.

Castiel positioned his arms on the table top in ten different ways until he noticed the bar tender giving him strange looks, and his eyes constantly swept the room not only for the Incubus, but to make sure he didn't stand out too much in front of the other guests. The slow, sensual strum of a guitar played near the corner of the room where a live performance was transpiring. This style of music didn't calm him down in the least. A young, single "woman", alone, in a sleazy bar, with little to no experience when it came to sexuality; "she" had plenty to worry about.

So far, Castiel had only seen the occasional couple making dewy eyes at each other across from where they sat, as well as some of the typical younger male customers moving in on their chosen prey for the night. Not one of them had the face of a shredded dust rag, but each new bar-goer that waltzed in was under careful scrutinization by the angel's off-handed gaze. Dean had given him a tip earlier not to stare at the people around him so directly, otherwise they might take it the wrong way. The last thing the trio needed was to cause a disturbance to an extent where their intended game wouldn't take the bait. There were a million and one things that could go wrong during the length of this plan, which is why Sam and Dean were planted close by with their six senses on the full alert.

Dean took a swig of his beer and licked his lips to get the lingering foam off his mouth. "Seems like our 'handsome devil' doesn't go for scuzzy joints like this."

Sam had his eyes on the bar entrance as he replied, "Yeah. If it were here, Cas probably would've noticed by now."

"I say we give it 5 more minutes and move on to the next bar before he goes AWOL."

"Well, it's still only 9:30 PM. Hopefully, by that time we'll have found the Incubus."

"I'm talking about 'Little Miss Muffet' over here." Dean points to Castiel who was currently turning his view away from a man and woman making out two stools away from him. "Thing is, when the spider finally rears its ugly head, she better not be gettin' cold feet."

"You think this'll work?" Sam asks.

"Sure it will. Why wouldn't it? Incubi like going after young virgins, right? I don't know anyone who fits that description better than 'Feathers'... well, ix-nay on the 'young' part."

"Yeah, but what if it notices that he, er, _she_ isn't just any ordinary girl? The jig'll be up before we have time to come up with a plan B."

"Cas did that spell thing that's supposed to suppress his angel aura, or whatever, so that it can't detect him, remember? And, trust me, if it's Enochian, then I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it'll work just fine." Dean's sentence trailed off where his eyes followed a woman's swaying derriere.

Sam glanced at the woman once and looked back at Castiel to see how he was fairing. He paused in his mid-action to take a sip of beer when he saw a large, brawny man stroll up to the counter next to their bait.

"Dean." Sam got his brother's attention and kept his eyes glued to the two at the bar. Was this their guy? Only Castiel would be able to tell.

The man in question sauntered over to the stool on the left of Cas and leaned his elbow on the counter before sitting down. His greasy, combed back hair and poorly shaved features were a sad attempt at cleanliness. The angel took note of the large presence and stiffly turned his head to face his visitor. One look was all it took for Castiel to draw the conclusion that this man wasn't an Incubus. That same look also spurred the human's turbo mode into action. Eye contact = green light.

"Hey there", was the man's suave opening line. "Did it hurt?"

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion. He hadn't injured himself just now, nor had he ever encountered this way of being greeted before. His eyes met the man's once more and darted around as if clawing for some sort of answer. All he could manage to say was...

"Did _what_ hurt?"

In a slurred voice he answered,"When you fell from Heaven?"

The angel's eyes went wide. _Fell?_ He hadn't fallen from Heaven, at least not yet. How would this human know about such a thing? Perhaps he wasn't a human at all? No, there didn't seem to be anything odd about him, besides the excruciating odor he was emitting. As far as he could tell there weren't any demons on the premises, nor was there one nestled within the human in front of him. These frantic thoughts raced through Castiel's head but were soon scattered by the man's gruff voice.

"You new here? I don't think I've seen you around town before."

Castiel fidgeted in his seat and kept his gaze anywhere but to his left. This guy smelled heavily of alcohol and tobacco and some other unfamiliar stench that didn't bode well with the angel. Perhaps ignoring him would be best. He didn't have time to deal with an intoxicated stranger.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be shy. We're all friends here." The man shrugged and held up a hand to the barkeep that said he'd like two beers.

Castiel saw that the man wasn't taking a hint and responded, "I'm... not here to make friends."

"Well..." The drunkard leaned in closely and made no effort to hide that he was checking out "her" rack. "... whoever said we needed to reach first base before heading home?" This cultural reference, which Cas assumed it was, had been wasted on him. The human had gotten rather close to his face and, despite the proximity he shared in the past while conversing with Sam and Dean, the angel had learned to value personal space through his time on Earth. Not to mention the sour breath that huffed from that mouth didn't exactly resemble a bouquet of roses.

Sam cringed at the sad display and set his beverage down. Dean, on the other hand, chuckled to himself and drank his beer as if he were eating popcorn during a good part in a movie.

"Should we intervene?" Sam asked. His main concern was that the Incubus might not make its move on someone that was already being pursued.

"Naw." Dean got comfortable and left it at that.

Castiel thought of the next best excuse that the brothers had armed him with in case a situation like this arose. "My apologies, but I am meeting someone else."

"Oh, really?" The man looked around, smirking. "I don't see this 'someone else' of yours anywhere, sweetheart." Castiel shot his predator an uneasy look and immediately went back to staring at the wall behind the counter. "How about this? Why don't you and I pass the time together?" The bartender had brought them their drinks and the man didn't hesitate in offering one to the lady. "It's on me."

Cas didn't touch the beer and answered in a flat tone. "No, thank you."

"Not a heavy drinker? Okay. I respect that." The man chugs half of his glass and sets it down with a loud clunk. "It's more fun that way, right? I like my women to be sober during our 'extra curricular activities'." The drunkard slung an arm around Castiel's shoulders and nearly fell off his stool. The angel froze up, unsure how he should handle the predicament he was in. The Winchesters hadn't gone into much detail on how to react during a scenario like this. A stifled snicker could be heard a few tables away.

If Cas didn't know any better, he'd say that Dean was enjoying this.

"Guess we should introduce ourselves before any of _that_, though. Name's Wallace. What's yours, honey?"

"It is not of importance to you." Cas would have to start being a little more forceful, he could tell.

"Now don't be like that." A hand crept up the angel's thigh and there was no sign of it leaving any time soon. "I'll need to know what name I'm calling when we get better acquainted later." Castiel already knew of the man's intention to mate with him. Too bad it wasn't who they were trying to reel in.

"I'm afraid that would not be wise." He retorted in all seriousness.

"Oh? And why not? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Wallace was creeping in close so that he could lay a few sloppy kisses on Castiel's neck, but he didn't nearly get that far.

"I do not think the force of which one performs intercourse has any effect on the diseases being carried." Although there was no sarcasm in the angel's voice, it didn't make it any less shocking to hear coming from a girl whom the guy had just met. "It seems the women you've copulated with before did not take precaution in telling you of their conditions. I advise seeing a specialist before the infections escalate any more than they have." He nodded to the man, feeling that this useful piece of information would be humbly accepted.

Far from it.

After a few moments of staring at Castiel like a second head was growing out of his nose, the drunkard lunged forward and gripped his arm in rage. "What did you say to me?" The hold on him didn't hurt, but Cas was perplexed as to why Wallace was so livid. "You should'a walked away if you weren't interested in what I was offering, bitch."

Walking away. Would it have really been that simple? Sam and Dean should've told him that.

"Uh oh." Sam said under his breath. Dean's smirk turned upside-down when he saw that the foreplay between Princess Leia and Jabba the Hut was getting a little too rough for his taste.

"_Now _we intervene." The boys stood and briskly made their way over to their damsel in distress.

The bartender noticed Wallace's temper flare up, but didn't exactly want to get tangled up with a guy who was three sizes larger than him on the sale rack. Castiel never once flinched at the man's behavior, but didn't enjoy the spittle that was flicked on his face as Wallace spoke.

"You're messin' with the wrong guy, honey." The drink had been unkind to him on this night, and it clearly showed when the guy looked like he was about to throw back a punch or two. This is where Sam and Dean made their entrance.

"He—llo!" Dean slid in beside Cas as his brother took a stance near their drunken idiot, making sure the meaty fist wouldn't connect with anyone's jaw. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, _dear._" Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder and pulled him to stand up, shaking the smaller frame in a loving embrace. Castiel's eyes were still wide and uncertain, although he was relieved the boys had come to help.

"Who the fuck're you?" Wallace looked the guy up and down, his hold on Cas' arm not once relinquishing. Dean remedied that by grabbing the offensive hand and shaking it in a friendly manner.

"Bill Smith. Nice'ta meet ya, friend." He offered a big toothy smile.

"I ain't yer friend, _pal_." The drunkard yanked his hand out of Dean's grip. Sam gave the man a wary look but decided not to speak up just yet.

"C'mon now," Dean kept the positive attitude in his voice, but the way his face tensed up told a different story. "You seemed to be getting along just fine with my girl here." His hold tightened around Castiel's shoulders.

"Tch!" Wallace smirked and pointed at her. "She's _your _broad?"

"You got a problem with that?" Dean's demeanor became icier by the second in an attempt to jostle the guy's nerves. Unfortunately, Wallace wasn't the least bit intimidated by a man who stood a head shorter than himself.

"Yeah, I do. This bitch owes me an apology." He snubbed his nose with his thumb and gave Castiel a cold glare.

Dean shook his head. "If anybody's gonna be doin' some apologizing around here, it'd best be you, Wally." The drunk didn't catch the fact that Dean knew his name all of a sudden and puffed out his chest arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" Wallace was certain he could take this guy on anytime, anywhere. He leaned back after a brief laugh and bumped into something behind him. He did a double-take on the goliath standing at his shoulder known as Sam. _This_ guy had a few more inches on him.

"Or else my friend Tiny Tim here might wanna get to know you in a way you don't want to."

Sam turned his eyes toward Dean in an accusing fashion and made a cut-throat motion at his neck saying that he wanted no part of a potential bar fight, which he immediately stopped doing when Wallace looked him over once more.

"I don't have any qualms with your boyfriend, Billy-boy. Just with your beard."

Dean's fist clenched in anger from the guy's gay joke while Castiel glanced to see if Dean had anything resembling a beard on his face.

The bartender could tell things were getting pretty heated between Wallace and these new customers, so he figured it was time to step in before something serious happened. "Alright, you guys. Enough is enough. You either take this brawl outside, or I throw you out myself. I don't allow trouble in my bar. You understanding me, Wallace?" He gave the drunkard one of his stink-eyes, something that every Rowdy Ralph and Terrible Tom had to face under the scrutiny of this bar.

Wallace stared at the bartender for a few seconds and directed his attention back to Dean and his "girlfriend". He sneered and relaxed his posture a bit before addressing them. "You three better watch yourselves in this town. Some of us don't take kindly to strangers." He eyed Castiel's pretty face and well endowed chest one more time. Dean instinctively moved to stand in front of the angel so that the man wouldn't get any last minute ideas. Luckily, Wallace didn't pursue the matter further and left the bar in a drunken waltz.

As soon as the bartender saw that everything was back to normal, he dismissed himself and went back to taking orders at the other end of the counter. All three boys, er, two boys and one woman, let out a breath of air they hadn't realized they'd been holding during their dilema. Sam was the first to speak.

"That was a close one."

"I'll say! That shit-faced little-"

"He wasn't all that 'little' to begin with, Dean. And _why _would you try and pit me against him in a bar fight? I thought the last thing we wanted to do was draw attention to ourselves?"

"Well I had to come up with something! The guy was ready to make us into ground meat otherwise." He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yeah, well hopefully we didn't scare off our Incubus friend." Sam looked around to see if anyone had left the establishment after their tussle. He'd done a headcount beforehand in case a distraction arose and they couldn't keep their eye on all of the customers.

Castiel looked up at Dean awkwardly when he realized that Dean hadn't removed his arm from around his shoulders. The hunter soon noticed this as well and quickly slid his hand back into his jean pocket, clearing his throat and glancing the other way. He'd almost forgot it was Cas in that big girl suit.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "You know, I'm amazed at how convincing you two are as a couple."

"Shut up."

"And that comment about the 'beard' thing..."

"I _said _shut UP, Sam." Dean bit out. Seems that what Wally said had _kind of_ hit Dean below the belt.

Castiel straightened his blouse and also cleared his throat so he could move matters along. "That man was not the Incubus."

Sam and Dean looked at the angel with "duh" written all over their faces.

"Ya _think_?" Dean rubbed his temple, clearly still pissed from the whole ordeal.

Sam opted to be the voice of reason for the moment. "Why don't we go to the next bar and see if our monster's hanging out there?"

"I agree. We should keep moving before it gets too late."

"Fine. Let's just go." Dean trudged toward the exit without waiting for his companions. Sam and Cas shared a knowing look and followed after their fearless leader.

Round 2: begin.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**AN: **Errr, that went well? The trials and tribulations our boys face before capturing their monster is always a highlight of each episode, don't you think? But be prepared, for in the next chapter we'll finally have an actual encounter with the rumored Incubus. You better watch it, Castiella! lol


End file.
